Hana Nono/Cure Yell
Hana Nono (野乃はな Nono Hana) is one of the five main Cures in the series HUGtto! Pretty Cure and she is the group leader. She is a first-year student at L'Avenir Academy and is in the same class as Saaya, Homare, and Ruru. Hana's alter ego is Cure Yell (キュアエール Kyua Ēru) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Her catchphrases are "Hooray hooray!" and "Mega/Big shock!" Appearance As a civilian, Hana has magenta eyes and slightly wavy hair worn down with a few green hair clips on each side. She cut her hair at the start of the series, resulting in short and uneven bangs due to a mishap. She is shorter than most people her age. Her casual outfit consists of pearl pink blouse with a scalloped collar and hot pink buttons to match the lining of her pink spaghetti string top worn over it, a light blue skirt with ruffled pale blue layers, light green socks, and high top sneakers the color of her tank-top. As an adult, her hair has grown longer but she still wears her green hair clips. She also wears a pair of green five-petaled flower shaped earrings. As Cure Yell, her now light pink hair grows longer and wavier and she gains a pair of buns held by red ribbons and daisies. Her eyes slightly lighten in color with a slight change in shape, and she gains makeup. She wears a pink midriff top with pearl pink lining, a white lace collar, and three white and gold button straps in the middle. Beneath each shoulder is a white lace sleeve with a pink border, and on each wrist is a pastel yellow pompom with light pink ribbons. Her pink pleat skirt has a single pale pink stripe on the hem to accent the scalloped, translucent tutu layer over it, followed by a ruffled segment of a translucent melon skirt. Around the waist lies a pearl pink band and a large ribbon on the back, with her PreHeart hanging on her left hip over a pink pompom bow with white ruffled trim. She wears white thigh high socks with lace trim at the top, paired with pink and pearl pink shoes held with red ribbon and a dark pink platform sole. Sticking out of the top is pastel yellow pompom-like material. Her accessories consist of a pearl headpiece with a pink heart on it and green clover earrings. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes longer and gains more volume, with her buns becoming thicker and decorated with light pink pom-poms and red ribbons. Her costume becomes a hot pink one-piece with the top styled as a bodice with white fabric beneath it bound by a red ribbon, with the translucent sleeves losing their pink border and extending to cover the collarbone and connected to a mint lace collar held by a choker adorned by a pink gem. The skirt remains the same but gains a frilly petticoat and the translucent tutu gains glitter and the melon skirt becomes more visible. The ribbon gains one singular cape-like tail and wraps around the front, split into two short portions. Her PreHeart is now placed over a yellow pom-pom accented by a thin dark red ribbon and two pieces of white ruffled fabric. Her socks become longer and scalloped with pale yellow lining along the top, and her shoes resemble the bodice and have the same pastel yellow cuff, but paired with a pale pink ruffled fabric. Her bracelets lose the ribbon in favor of white wing-like pieces of fabric, and on her head is a layered translucent veil of pale pink and mint, connected to a colorful gradient ribbon adorned by a heart and pale pieces of fabric hanging from it. Her earrings remain the same. In her Mother Heart Style, she also gains a pair of large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality An energetic optimist, Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister or an adult, but often fails at most things she wants to do in spite of her brimming courage, mostly due to her childishness. In spite of her joyous nature, she once became disheartened when she thought she couldn't excel like her friends Homare and Saaya. Also, she had an issue with overcoming her past of being bullied, hence she used to conceal her sadness by compelling herself to put up a happy face. Putting her flaws aside, Hana is a brave, caring and supportive heroine, especially towards Hugtan, whom she protects with a strong responsibility. She is forgiving as well, as she doesn't hold grudges to former villains like Ruru Amour and Charaleet even though they have committed crimes before.